httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Solfrid the Splendid
This is an Original Character designed to pair with a dragon fan-species adoption on the SOD forums. The species is called the GlowWorm (not related to the HTTYD Book Dragon species), created by mesaprncss. The thread is called "Introducing the GlowWorm!". A Luminous Liaison Solfrid huddled closer to the fire as a wet chill in the night set in. The woods were nearly pitch black. There were things out there clacking and snuffling and grunting and calling out and all manner of eerie noises. She would much rather be dancing in the mead hall right now. She leaned in closer that flew her here. He was one of the Berk community Windgnashers. A grumpy warty unbecoming creature Gothi had stuck her with. The only reason the dragon had agreed to fly here with her was because this obscure unpopulated island had smelly bog arum which he dug up, roasted, and ate with fish. The Windgnasher grunted and bumped her back. He was not entirely pleased to be here with her either. Why was she here again? Oh yes, because Gothi. "Foxfire? How am I supposed to catch the supernatural?" Solfrid demanded, her shiny flaxen hair bouncing in irritation. Gothi had summoned her to Gobber's Smithy. Gothi scratched frantically in the dirt while Gobber peered over her shoulder. "Well lass, it seems this ... quest ... yes, Quest! is best handled by one as fair as yourself," Gobber translated. Gothi nodded. Solfrid was slightly placated. She was quite known for her beauty. "Why do you need this Foxfire, again?" "B'cause Gothi's hung ... Gobber flinched as the witch woman walloped him on the head with her staff. He rubbed his head. Solfrid sometimes wondered about the old woman's sanity. "What I was saying is, Gothi's hun ... ting for a very rare remedy to treat an ill-humor of the mind and body. If this isn't cured, temperatures will flare and extreme aggression can result. Isn't that right Gothi?" Gobber pointedly asked. Gothi glared at him menacingly. Solfrid was not the adventure type. She was the type that people went adventuring for. But if people knew she adverted disaster because of her bravery and stunning looks ... well, she might just be even more adored. "And just how do I catch a Foxfire?" Solfrid asked. Gothi produced a small burlap bag from behind her. She pulled out a lovely golden chain. Hanging at regular intervals were what appeared to be small hollowed baubles of Deathsong amber, wrapped loosely with wire to attach to the necklace. But most fascinating was the contents of each little bulb: they glowed brightly with Fireworm gel. "Oh!" Solfrid squealed and immediately put it on and tried to look drawn at herself. "Oh, but Nightmare gel might've worked, too," she said absentmindedly. Gothi vigorously shook her head NO. Gobber smiled. "That would be a No." Both women cut him a sharp look. "Well, Fireworm gel is ... rarer. Much more fitting," Gobber explained. "Yes, yes it is," Solfrid admired. Well this wasn't so bad. "And you'll be needing this." Gobber entered his smithy and banged about briefly. He came back out with what appeared to be two very large brass serving platters chained together. Very bright and shiny, so polished you could see yourself in it, but dishware just the same. "Oh." She said much less enthusiastically. "Gothi insists!" Gobber said, slipping the makeshift armor over her head so there was one plate on her front and another on her back. "But what is this for?" It was so unflattering for her figure. "Now, now, don't question your elders, lass," Gobber chided. "You must be off right away!" Gothi waved her staff in the air, and an older dull brown Windgnasher landed nearby. If Solfrid ever trained a dragon of her own, it would not be one of those pimply reptiles! "But ..." Gobber and Gothi quickly ushered her over to the Windgnasher and foisted her on board. Gothi moved to his head and leaned in close, as if she was silently saying something. "Now there is your travel pack. No time for questions. The dragon knows the way. Remember Berk needs you!" Gothi and Gobber stepped away and the dragon too to the air. Solfrid fingered the necklace. Well, it was pretty. Its lovely amber glow shined in the night. Perhaps it was meant to illuminate her loveliness in the dark. Foxfire only appeared in the dead of night after all. The Windgnasher grunted again and appeared to fall asleep. He had brought her to this spot, after gorging himself on fish and bog arum of course. They had settled in a heavily wooded area, next to a stream at the base of a rocky outcrop. A small pool formed, before the stream continued on its way down a wooded incline toward the sea. The rock face looked rather craggy and menacing. Would the Foxfire emerge from there? It almost seemed the rocks rumbled in response. Solfrid chewed at her plump lower lip and waited apprehensively. The Windgnasher snored lightly. After an indeterminable amount of time, she stared into the dark woods and squinted. Was that light there in the woods? And there next to that tree ... and over there ... A patchy blue-green light seemed to materialize in a few spots near the forest floor. "The Foxfire!" she hissed quietly and tried to shake the Windgnasher awake. He growled slightly and shifted his head, then fell back to sleep. Never mind the dragon had just carried her a long distance and then gorged on food. He was tired. Her jaw dropped at the blatant uselessness of the dragon. "Well, this is the time for someone to appreciate real beauty," Solfrid sniffed. She huffed and stood up. "Hello?" she called out. There was no response. She slowly stepped a little closer to the nearest glowing area. "Hello, Foxfire?" Nothing moved. Nothing she could see anyway. "Hello!" she said a little more impatiently. Upon the breeze there may have been a soft Oooooo tickling her eardrums. Hhhooooo? the wind breathed. Solfrid shivered. Was she hearing things? Was it crazy of her to answer? She stepped in closer and squinted toward the ground. "Umm, Foxfire, I am Solfrid the Splendid. I would like to have some of your fire." she stated. "Please." she quickly amended. Hooo-Oooo. That definitely sounded like something, Solfrid decided. Yet nothing seemed threatening. Feeling emboldened, Solfrid straightened up, the necklace and the brass plates tinkling, and she strode the last small distance to the Foxfire. Her jaw dropped. "What?? You've got to be kidding me!!" she yelled into the forest and threw up her hands. "Mushrooms! By Loki's fingernails, they're mushrooms!" she exclaimed angrily. Before her was a damp rotting tree stump, covered with glowing brownish fungus caps. She huffed angrily and started roughly pulling up the mushrooms and stuffing them in her bag. "Hooooo-oooo" something whispered very close. Solfrid froze. A pair of luminous rose orbs flickered on in front of her. More lights flashed on behind the orbs, arranged in a row, as well as a brilliant crest of glowing cyan. "Hhooo-ooo" it said, and a pair of scaled arms of the darkest violet rotated in the air. Some angry-sounding screeching followed. It was a dragon. The bipedal beast clucked to herself skeptically, slowly walking around Solfrid, eying her up and down. The dragon's nest of spikes on her back glowed a little brighter. It illuminated the nearby forest, drowning out the silly fungus' glow. It was breathtaking, but almost on the verge of hurting her eyes. The dragon's shining eyes kept glancing at her chest. The necklace. It was glowing, too. Nothing compared to this dragon's brilliance, but pretty in its own way. Evidently this dragon had good taste in jewelry. "Ummm..." Solfrid murmured and slowly slipped her hands up and held out the necklace from her neck. "Do ... do you like this?" she asked tentatively. The dragon regarded her. "Hooo-ooo." The dragon stated. "Umm ... hoo-ooo?" Solfrid said back, baffled. Well she hadn't been eaten yet, so that was a good sign. "Hoo-ooo. Oh! Hooo-llooo! Hello!" Solfrid relaxed for a moment, pleased with herself. The dragon was copying her. Or she could talk. Well, probably the former, she decided. The dragon was such a beautiful beast, lighting up the night! Solfrid relaxed just a little more. The Foxfire dragon suddenly squealed and moved her head in close. Solfrid sucked in some air in surprise and the polished brass plate puffed out. The dragon flicked her head this way and that in front of her chest, staring at her so-called armor. The plates. The plates that were so shiny you could see yourself in them. Solfrid made a mental note to find something very hard and hit Gobber with it, elder or not. The dragon was admiring herself. "Yes, Foxfire dragon, I agree, you are a very lovely dragon." Solfrid could appreciate one who understood the value of one's own beauty. "I myself am considered attractive amongst my people," Solfrid continued, flicking her pale blonde hair. Foxfire flared brighter for a moment at the sudden movement, so bright she had to tightly close her eyes. She wondered just how bright the dragon could shine, and if it was bright enough to blind you. "Oh sorry! Hellooo! Hellooo!" she said quickly and softly. After a few more minutes of being stared at - sort of - Solfrid spoke again. "Yes, you are so very sleek! I wonder, you might even outside the moon. Not like that lump over there," she carefully pointed at the sleeping Windgnasher. Foxfire followed her arm and her pointing finger and saw the other dragon. She tilted her head. "Hooo-oooo," she called and walked over. Foxfire politely grunted in front of the Windgnasher, and sniffed the air. "Oh he's not very interesting, you know," Solfrid called out and walked back toward their tiny camp. The Windgnasher lifted his head, grunted and sniffed in acknowledgement and went back to sleep. "How rude! Isn't he rude?" Solfrid said to Foxfire, as she came up to the other side of the sputtering fire. Foxfire tilted her head again, deciding. There were shiny things, reflections, a friendly albeit not very attractive dragon, anf this babbling mammal with the light shiny hair. Foxfire toned down her shine a bit and admired herself some more in the brass plates. Solfrid perched on a nearby log, careful to keep the plate fully displayed, and continued talking as the dragon preened. "You know you'd outshine all the dragons on Berk ..." Solfrid prattled on into the night. Information Name: Foxfire Gender: Female Personality: ' ''Foxfire is your typical GlowWorm - rather self-absorbed with herself. She is very comfortable with her obvious beauty, and likes to see her reflection often. Also like most GlowWorms, she has an affinity for bright, shiny, glowing, or reflective objects. Mostly because they are pretty like herself, but also to see that nothing can compare to her innate shine. She is wary of humans, but finds pretty women and non-annoying children not very threatening. Full grown adult Viking males are more scary, and more dirty and brutish. She tends to glow too brightly, to drown out their ugliness and for protection. Again as with all GlowWorms, she does not care for Flightmares and Monstrous Nightmares. Their hazy glow and paltry fire is no comparison for a GlowWorm's luminescence. She requires no yucky algae or gooey gel. She has grudging respect for Fireworms, though. She is friendly with other dragons and likes the admiring company. However, when she is feeling a little mean and shrewish, she will occasionally torment Whispering Deaths by "accidentally" shining too bright and making them scatter (Whispering Deaths are very sensitive to light, in the TV series). '''Backstory: See Above! Colors: Base: Very Dark Violet Glow: Cyan Eyes: Rose or neon pink Spikes: Cyan Other Information: Bog Arum (''Calla palustris) - a plant living in wet marshy areas. It puts out a mild smelly odor to attracts flies and beetles to pollinate it. In a raw form this plant is toxic, but cooking the roots and berries yields a nutritious food. (mostly from Wikipedia)'' Foxfire - (also called fairy fire). A folklore term given to assorted species of bioluminescent fungi found on rotting wood and other vegetation. In the dark of night, the glowing was thought to be of supernatural origin. In this story, the species Solgrid found is meant to be the Honey Fungus (''Armillaria mellea). This mushroom is sought after by mushroom enthusiasts. Raw, it can cause bad GI issues, but cooked can be delicious. Gothi wants some! (Wikipedia)To note though, there is not historical evidence Vikings ate many mushrooms.'' 'GlowWorm Species Information:' (Copy/pasted from creator mesaprncss' thread on the SOD forums "Introducing the GlowWorm!") Stats: * ''Class: Mystery'' * ''Ability: Blinding'' * ''Attack: 13'' * ''Speed: 19.3'' * ''Armor: 12'' * ''Firepower: 13.2'' * ''Shot limit: 7'' * ''Venom: 10'' * ''Jaw Strength: 4.5'' * ''Stealth: 17.8'' * ''Size: Hobblegrunt at least.'' * ''Enemy species: Flightmare and Monstrous Nightmare'' Behavior: This dragon is very calm unless startled. The GlowWorm usually stays hidden unless lured out by another glowing object because they like to be reminded of themselves. They are quite the intelligent dragons and won't approach anyone unless given a good reason and half the time don't attack. They are suspicious and like to copy peoples or creatures actions. They can also lure animals in by mimicking their victims to the sound the creatures make. These dragons are very mysterious and barely come out unless it is night. They like to play fight with other dragons and make peace with most species other then the Monstrous Nightmare and Flightmare. Abilities: These dragons glow can intense when startled and can sometimes, if they want, blind their victims unless they use their blast to undo the effect. They use their blast only if they feel pity for blinding the victim or not. They run really fast and fly pretty fast as well. The blast if not undoing an effect can blind the creature as well but only for a bit and running off. Environment: They live in caves near water because they like the glow the water gives. Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:Fanfiction Category:LadyBrasa's Adoption OCs